


Waves in a treasure vault

by Amyler



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: 4.0 spoilers, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28857330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amyler/pseuds/Amyler
Summary: The Warrior of Light Amy Wall battles the kojin primal Susano, with help from Cadoa, Bobo, and F'lhissa.
Kudos: 3





	Waves in a treasure vault

If frustration alone could kill, then Amy Wall had the strength to split the very earth in twain. A relatively simple attempt to distract and confound their Kojin opponents had spiralled so far out of -control that now she was forced to make ready for combat with a thrice-damned primal that she herself had summoned. Revelling Susano brought to mind Ravana and Leviathan both, though the storm lord spoke with a passionate and jovial nature that seemed at odds with its shelled summoners.

Despite what most seemed to think, Amy was certain taking on a primal in single combat was suicide, even for the Warrior of Light, but here she had some level of luck, for her soon-to-be opponent agreed, and had given her an hour to call upon allies to make the contest fair. 

F’lhissa had arrived seemingly the moment Amy spoke into their linkshell, the Miqo’te once again displaying an unnatural foresight and readiness for any battles. But two, while twice as good as one, was scare better than none for the fight ahead, and Amy had called in more.

Before leaving Eorzea, Amy had taken the time to adventure with Ran, helping the man in his ongoing search for his brother. While the two had been as yet unsuccessful, in the course of his ventures the Miqo’te had fallen in with a diverse crowd, a gregarious group of adventurers known as Loona. While Amy had resolved to remain working with F’lhissa under that unusual Milk free company, the members of Loona had promised support where possible, and kindly incorporated her into their wider community of far-flung adventurers.

From the Ruby Sea they came. The pair had apparently been in the area themselves, but were eager to pit themselves against a primal for reasons of their own. The cat wore black armor, jagged and sharp despite the exposed thighs, paired with a sword so large and unwieldy looking that Amy was surprised that the sheer weight of it didn’t tip him over. His companion was almost anathema to his dark energies. Small and dressed in neat bright clothing, the Lalafell had an innocent grin on her face while a fairy circled about her head.

An odd pairing indeed.

Amy held a hand out to greet them, seemingly catching the cats attention for the first time, his gaze flicking away from the arena wherein loomed a primal.

“Thank you for coming on such short notice. I’m Amy, this is F’lhissa. The primal is -”

“In there, right? I’m Cadoa, that’s Bobo. Let’s go kill it.”

Amy wasn’t used to being interrupted, but her new companion didn’t seem to notice her bemusement. F’lhissa merely shrugged, and returned finished fine-tuning her gun for the coming fight, while the Lalafell … Gods, she was small. She was an honest to god’s child?!

“Hello miss! I’m Bobogi! Bobogi Bobo! You can call me Bobo! I’ll keep you safe while you and Ca-do fight this monster!”

This was too much. Amy couldn’t possibly bring a literal child with her to any fight, let alone an enemy of this stature, but it was too late. Cadoa was already stalking into the Kojin vault to pick a fight. Amy went to yell at him, but F’lhissa laughed and stood with her gun.

“They’re here to help. We won’t succeed alone. Let’s just get it done and if we live you can complain about it then.”

The three adventurers ventured in behind the all-to-eager fourth, entering the arena as Susano spoke.

Aaaah, children of man, you have returned! But your hour is not yet up, and I see you are still few in number. Gather your forces, that the revelry be greater!”

“Nope. Fighting now.”

Cadoas sword looked impossible to wield effectively, but to punctuate his statement the cat ripped it from his back and sprang forward, the massive blade slamming into Susanos solid hide, prompting a maddening laugh from the giant as Amy grit her teeth and launched forward to join the fray.

\---

“How our hearts sing in the chaos!” 

Susano slipped beneath the arenas carpet of water, his voice booming across the treasure vault. He wasn’t dead, he’d barely been scratched, despite the effort expended on their part. Cadoa had taken point from the first, and it was showing now; in their brief reprieve Bobo had turned her healing attentions fully towards him as he slumped over, using his sword like an old mans cane for the moment. 

Amy scanned the area, spotting an area where the water was coalescing at the base of a pillar. No, not a pillar, but … a sword? Oh. Oh of course.

The surging water took form, Susano writ large, and a colossal hand grabbed the sword, hefting the weapon that had to be a dozen times Amy’s height. 

“Wild and pure and forever free!”

If he shattered the flooring of the treasure vault they’d have no safe ground against his crushing waves. Amy couldn’t let that sword land. Against all sense she darted in, putting her body between the blade as it began swiping towards earth. She lifted her axe above her head, right arm holding the shaft with her left directly overhead, bracing the flat of the weapon. Her teeth clenched as she concentrated her aether, trying vainly to buffer against the coming impact.

Sword met axe. The world shook. It must have sounded impossible loud. But all Amy could hear was the sickening crunch of shattering bones all throughout her left arm as it took the impact of a swipe that could have felled mountains.

Amy almost blacked out from the pain as the sword continued pressing into her, trying to crush her into the salt stained floor. Vaguely she was aware of Cadoa launching an offensive, trying to push back the absurdly large weapon. Of Bobo and the fairy, frantically weaving aether into magic that might reduce the damage done to her arm. But Amy focused her eyes on F’lhizza, who nodded briefly, and spoke. Amy’s ears were still ringing, but she read the words from her friends lips. 

“Hold still.”

Amy didn’t have the breath to scream the expletives she would have responded with. Instead she was forced to watch and wait, body straining against overwhelming pressure. Cadoa’s blows were powerful enough that they made the massive sword resonant like a ringing bell, shaking into Amy’s mangled arm. F’lhissa stood still, loading something into her gun with practised ease, Amy doing her best to communicate with furious eyes what she didn’t have the air to yell.

It took laborious seconds of tinkering, but F’lhissa finally stood, flashed a quick smile, and fired. The concussive boom of from the shot hitting Susano’s blade shuddered through Amys ears, the first noise she could process since her arm was mangled. Above them the primal laughed, hefting his weapon up again, as Cadoa stepped up alongside the maimed Warrior of Light. 

“You did okay, but you can do better. Don’t let someone attack you without hurting them for it.”

Amy tried to respond, but a wave of bile and pain pushed the response out of her mind and left her coughing up salt and spit instead. The primal was rearing forward, its sword rushing down to flatten the lot of them as Cadoa, the reckless madman, stepped forward with his left foot, sword held along his legs, his whole body trembling with energy and aether.

He’s going to try and swing into Susanos attack. He’s going to mistime it and we’re going to die. Amys thoughts spun wildly looking at the insane Mi’qote baring his teeth, growling at a primal set to kill him.

Again, sword came down. But in the instant before making contact, Amys eyes saw … an impossibility. A brief moment where Cadoa, standing still, was surrounded, overlapped, by images of himself, each swinging his massive black sword, with slightly different timing, positioning, aim. The ghostly swarm all missed, swinging too early, too late, too far. In the heart of it, taken in that storm of power and the real Cadoas blade swiped out, the very point of it arcing up to meet Susanos.

Sword met sword. The world shook. It sounded impossibly loud. But all Amy could focus on was the deep metallic ring as Susanos blade was launched back upwards, cracks spiderwebbing across its surface, as Cadoa snarled in victory, his teeth bared and tail lashing.

Amy was awestruck. Even F’lhissa looked lost for words. Little Bobo ignored it, pushing her face right into Amy’s to talk directly to her.

“Don’t worry! Ca-do gets hurt a lot too, but I know how to help!”

Amy looked incredulously at at her left arm. Blood seeped through the armour in foaming rivers, and the she could see her shoulder held a normally impossible angle, crunched back so far it warped her breastplate. She tried and failed to smile.

“I – I think this might be beyond battlefield techniques, little Bobo, but-”

“No! You’ll be okay!” The child smiled, and it pushed back the shadow cast over Amy’s heart by her injury. The fairy began flying in tight circles around Amy’s head, and the Warrior of Light struggled to her feet, right hand gripping her weapon just below the head, as Susanos water double collapsed and the primal leapt back into the arena.

“Alright, young miss Bobogi, I trust you. I’ll keep you safe while you work.”

\---

There was so much water in the air that it was hard to breath. Her dress had to weight a literal ton at this point, it was so waterlogged. The primal was unrelenting, his waves sending sprays of salt and ocean through the treasure vault that each threatened to knock the four of them into the deeper waters. Threatened to throw F’lhissa into the rocky outcroppings. To take out Cadoa’s footing as he continued his madcap duel against the primal. To drag little Bobogi under the waves. They all fought like map against those dire fates. Each bullet F’lhissa launched caught the primal in the joints, gradually chunking away at its movements. Cadoa maintained a relentless offensive against it, his swipes leaving them both off balance, reeling. Bobo had worked a miracle with Amy’s arm, leaving it bruised, bleeding, and sore, but moveable, freeing her to circle behind Susano, cutting at his feet and legs.

The four of them were making an impact. Susano had stopped yelling. His actions were more economical now. He limped as he advanced on Cadoa. His right leg a brutalized mess. But Amy had fought primals before. She had a sense of their decision making, their powers. So it was that she was ready for him to pull out one last trick. Above Bobo. A gather, rolling massive of black clouds. Amy surged forth, her legs pumping as she ran towards the Lalafell, trying to close the distance before the forming stormcloud unleashed its power.

A flash of light from within it hinted to its power, and Amy grit her teeth, swapping her axe to a one handed grip with her wounded arm while scooping up the child with her right. Too late. She couldn’t run from the lightning bolt in time. Instead, Amy thrust her axe into the air, praying that this time her armour would find itself equal to the task.

Lightning lanced down, meeting the head of her axe and travelling down the path of least resistance. Into her gauntlets. Her gauntlets, made by expert craftsman, overseen by Tataru of the Scions. After fighting Ramuh Amy had declared a need for insulation. Something to allow her to hold back her enemies power, to buffer it from her body. The lightning surged into the gauntlet of her injured hand and was trapped there.

Still holding up the earnest younger healer, Amy matched Cadoa’s energy for a moment, roaring, brimming with power and pain. She stepped forward, swinging the axe down, launching the lightning she had redirected. The sparking cracking bolts cascaded into Susanos shoulder, sending a spray of light and energy out, tearing open the Primals body. 

Cadoa fearlessly leapt upwards, his feet planting on either side of the open wound, sword prying the wound further open in a brutal offensive. F’lhissa’s weapon sprayed shots into the primals face, whizzing past Cadoa to land with pinpoint accuracy.

Amy wasn’t aware of any of that. She collapsed to her knees, half dropping Bobo as she did, struggling to breath through the ambient power she had just launched, through the pain that twisted her arm and left tears in her eyes. Little Bobo smiled and patted her on the cheek.

“Thank you for looking after me miss Amy! I’ll look after you now.”

Behind them, the primal fell apart, no longer able to sustain itself against their combined might. Cadoa tumbled from where he had been standing, splatting onto his back in the now empty treasure vault, staring skyward. As Amy closed her eyes and let the healing magic wash over her, she could hear the wildcat laugh.


End file.
